The Golden Hook
by LightTrain
Summary: My second alternate universe, I do not own FNaF. Just the OCs. Mike visits his old childhood pizzeria, and you guess it, he gets a job. Mike gets caught on the first night and stuffed, but will he die? Or will a prized possession save his life? (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my second alternate universe, a new series**

Mike Schmidt was a typical joe who just got back from a commercial diving deal, but after a mishap, he got fired and needed a job. He was currently looking around in the newspaper until he saw the ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike had gone there back in it's hay day when the animatronics still walked around and talked to the guests, but he was pretty young, so he didn't really remember much about it except for his his hero Foxy. It was pretty disappointing that he was closed down and scrapped, according to them, but Mike still thought that they had him.

"_Hey, maybe if I can get the job, I can snoop around for him! Those five years in the army should count and help me get the job, besides, I am more nocturnal than most_." He thought. He scratched his scars on his head. When he was young, he got mauled by something big, but he didn't remember what, and his parents would never tell him. He got up from his spot at a cafe and drove his pickup truck to the infamous pizzeria. A lot of bad things hung about it, and it was struggling to stay afloat. As he went inside, he noticed that there were only two family's here, and only three kids, very different from what he remembered. He walked to the office and politely knocked. Come in. He heard, then he opened the door and went inside. The manager had a lot of paperwork surrounding him and he was furiously scribbling on a paper.

"What do you want. I'm busy. He manager said without looking up.

"I can see that, but I came to apply for the night guard position. The manager paused and looked up, slightly wincing at the deep scars on his head.

"You're hired. Report for work at 11:30. Then went back to the paper. Sign here. He pushed a paper across the desk and Mike quickly signed thankful for his luck. He said good night as he walked back out into the dining hall. Looking around, he spotted purple curtains where he used to watch Foxy at. His last memory of Foxy was Foxy giving him a metal hook just like his. "_You're my best buddy Foxy! Can we play treasure hunt?" _But Mike remembered Foxy start staring ahead, then his eyes turned black then back, black then back, that's all he could remember.

He shook his head as he pulled back from memory lane. He went into his truck and took a wrapped up t-shirt out of a bag in the backseat, then unwrapped it. There it was, his last memory of Foxy, the golden colored hook that he had treasured for so long. He sighed and put it in a pocket in his cargo pants since it was the size of Foxy's original. Mike went home and grabbed his iPod and headphones, as well as his personal taser, three extra cartridges for it and his pocket knife. Mike placed his items including the hook on a bedside table as he prepared to take a shower. He ran a hand through his brown hair, feeling where the scars prevented the hair from growing, creating scar shaped lines in his hair. As he turned the hot water on, he enjoyed the warm feeling for minutes before turning it off and putting on dark clothes. He pocketed his items, and kept the hook on his right pocket, the side Foxy had a hook on. He hung the taser by his belt loop and drove to his new job. Once he stepped out of the cab, the manager gave him a small badge that said security and a flashlight.

"There will be a prerecorded message on the phone once your shift starts, listen to it carefully. Good night. And the manager left in a Mercedes. "Well, now we know where all the money went." Mike went inside and walked down the hall to his . He sat down, then looked questionably at the two buttons on either doorway. Just out of curiosity, he pressed the door button, and a metal sheet of steel came down in the doorway with a crash. Slightly startled, he pressed it again, and it slid up into the ceiling.

"_What would someone need that much protection against_?" Getting up, he held his flashlight as he made his way to pirates cove. Pushing aside the curtains, he saw his old friend, but he was torn. His suit was missing the legs, showing metal, and a large tear was visible on the front of his chest. He took out the hook and held it in front of the fox's face, giving a sad smile.

"What happened to you, poor Foxy. We used to be good friends, now you're old and torn up. Just in case you forgot, it's me, Mike, your old pal? I'll see if I can fix you some during my shift, after all, you did give me this hook. I still treasure it to this day. Thank you for all the fun times we had, old friend. he pulled out of the curtains and walked back to his office. Halfway there, the lights went out, and Mike cursed as he turned his flashlight on and made his way back into the office, noting that the light was on. Picking up the tablet on the desk, he switched through cameras lazily, and noticed the percentage on the bottom of the screen. "They must conserve power here, budget I guess." Then the phone rang, and the all too familiar call to us started to play. "Blah blah blah, you know the deal and the author is too lazy to put the entire conversation in here so this is what you get. "_Shove me in a suit? Surely this guy is pulling my leg, they wouldn't do that to me. They all should remember who I am. I was the one who came here the most as a kid._" But, as he checked around the cameras, with Bonnie in the backstage staring at the camera with those black eyes, he started to believe him. Checking pirates cove he almost jumped for joy, but also almost cried because Foxy was active, but unless he recognized him, he might stuff him as well. He kept the hook close to his heart. He checked the doors, saw Bonnie, and closed the door. Moving to the window, he looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Do you recognize me? Mike? The one that you used to teach guitar? He asked. The animatronic turned to him, but there was no recognition that seemed to pass over his face as he slowly pulled a fist back. Realizing what the rabbit was going to try, he pulled the taser off his belt and turned it on as he backed away from the window. As soon as the fist plunged through, he aimed the taser and fired it at the arm, the two needles stuck in the arm and conducted the electricity through the metal bunny. While the fail safes in the systems would prevent system damage, the rabbit would be out for a while. Opening the left door, he cautiously poked the rabbit, finding no reaction, he shined a flashlight down the hall, finding nothing, he went over and shined it down the other hall, he spotted Chica, and he immediately closed the door, turned around, and came face to face with his old friend who towered above him.


	2. Chapter 2

He cowered at the fox, holding up his arms in defense. Foxy? It's me, Mike, do you remember me? Please, please don't kill me. Mike pleaded.

"Mike. Is. Dead. And all because of you... You know that you hacked me and made me bite him, you know that you indirectly killed him, and now you've got his old hook I gave him. HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO KILL YOU!?"The fox yelled as he grabbed ahold of Mike's ankle and dragged him out the door and to the backstage. Mike just silently cried, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held the hook close, finally realizing that Foxy bit him, and somehow the night guard was related to it, causing them to catch and stuff every single unfortunate that didn't quit into a suit. As Mike tried to remember good memories, he saw Foxy go into a separate room and come back with an undamaged golden version of him, he started to panic, breathing rapidly as his death approached.

"But since you found that hook that was originally from this costume, I'll make your death in this one. The fox grabbed the hook from him and screwed it onto the hand. Foxy opened the back of the costume and picked him up, pushing his legs into the suit, and he let loose a scream of pain as his legs were forced in half by a beam in the middle of each leg, then as the blood spurted and bone snapped, the fox forced his arms into the suit, the parts on the sides of the arms cutting into his skin, deep into the muscle. As he let loose another, but hoarse scream, the fox went for the final push, shoving his head slightly into the neck area since the suit was too tall, he pushed Mike's chest in. Two straight steel bars puncturing through his rib cage and puncturing his heart then finally protruding from the other end, blood squirting everywhere. As Mike felt his life slipping, he just barely felt the bottom of the golden hook in the costume, then his mind went to gold, then black.

**A\N: LightTrain back! this is a short chapter, yes, I know, but this is not the end, just the beginning.**


	3. Reborn

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support for this new book, and have a wonderful day!**

Pain, that was what he felt, floating in a darkness. He had been killed, was this what the afterlife was like? Very far in the distance, he started to see a light, floating towards it, he started to see what it was, it was the hook! The light was coming from the hook! As he reached forwards and grabbed the hook, he was immediately lit on fire, but it didn't hurt, in fact, he was fine! Then, a voice was heard.

"You have been chosen to protect the guards, you have a heart of fire and a soul of gold. Do not fail me." Then his arms began to snap and stretch, and he screamed in agony. Then it stopped, and a mirror appeared in front of him. He was the Golden fox, but the inside of his mouth and his eyes were fire, not damaging the suit, edges of flame curled up around the mouth and eyes. His eye patch had golden studs around the edge. Then it all disappeared, and he found himself as the fox, backstage. As he looked around, he noticed that his reflection in the table indeed showed that his eyes and back mouth were fire. Surprised that he hadn't already set smoke detectors off, he got off the table and made his way to the door, looking at the clock, he noted that it was three am. He peeked out the door, but went back in to wait for the next guard.

Later, he heard the staff leave and then a door open, close, and lock. That was probably the new guard. As the footsteps walked away, he opened the door backstage and started to make his way over to the office before he turned around and looked at the band, eyelids slanted halfway in an angry way. He turned back and walked down the hallway, feet making small clunking noises. As he neared the doorway, he noticed the guard had brought a book and a pillow. Stupid idea. He stood near the doorway, and the guard finally noticed the fire and paled. Mike walked towards him and spoke.

"You should've chosen another job. Every night, the animatronics will try to kill every guard because they think that you hacked Foxy and made him bite me, or my old me I should say. I have been brought back to help the guards survive, so if you don't mind, please stop staring." He walked in and stood against the wall next to the left door. "And by the way, what's your name?"

"A-h.. L-luke. He stuttered. Why are you on fire?"

"The fire of my immortal soul cannot be put out. I was stuffed in this only yesterday night because I had the hook to this suit. He held up his golden hook to show it to him. Best be ready for tonight, if they know about me, they might double their aggression or be confused. Use the doors and keep them out, the phone call will tell you a bit, but they don't even know the real deal like me. I'll try to halt their advance once it becomes twelve." He walked out the door and the power cut out, going to conserved power. He opened pirates cove and he saw Foxy start to get up and stretch, until he saw him.

"Do I have to kill you again!? He bellowed.

"No, you don't need to kill me again, but I will protect the new night guard no matter what you guys try. Ever since you bit me, I treasured this hook, but you stuffed me mistaking me for the person that made you bite me, just like every other innocent guard. You have probably long since killed the man you want dead, and you think that he comes back to life? How illogical does that seem? People coming back to life, except for me, does not happen. I was alright after the bite, but if I had known about what this stuff caused, I would've come back. I would've tried to help it, but I had to move away. If you had known that I was alive, would you have stopped?" He asked, eyes blazing with fire.

"No, I wouldn' have. If he are truly my Mikey, then what were the last words ye remember sayin' ta me?" The fox asked.

"They were You're my best buddy Foxy, can we play treasure hunt? Then your eyes went black then back, again, and again, that's all I remember." Mike pulled back and closed the curtains, letting those words sink in. Looking around, he spotted Bonnie in the dining hall, looking at him. Mike went and stood in front of the hallway, glaring back at the bunny. The fires in his eyes and mouth seemed to brighten as he remembered tasing the rabbits arm. As the rabbit walked towards him, he didn't even flinch, he didn't care. The rabbit raised the same fist as last time and Mike still didn't move. The bunny tried to punch, but Mike caught Bonnie's fist and held it in place. Then he released it, but still didn't move from his spot. Frustrated, the bunny tried to punch again, but the same result happened. He then tried to go to the other hallway, but Mike blocked that one too. Chica came off the stage and walked over to the flaming fox.

"If you know what's good for you newbie, don't mess with us." She said coldly. They thought he was a new animatronic! He flipped his eyepatch up.

"What if I was no newbie, Chica, what if I was the victim of the bite? Because I was, and believe me, I don't like being dead." Chica's eyes widened a bit. "Yes, it's me, Mike, and I did survive the bite, until yesterday. You guys thought that I was the hacker, and Foxy stuffed me."

"W-w-why are you on fire inside? Shouldn't you be burning?" Bonnie asked.

"Its the fire of my soul, which cant damage what its housed in. And just stay away from the office, okay, you might glitch out again and see the new guard as the hacker and attack him. Speaking of whom, I should be getting back to him." Mike turned and walked away, flames swaying out of the edges of his mouth behind him. Walking in the office, Luke was still sitting there, looking through the cameras. When he entered, Luke looked up at him for a second before looking back at the cameras. A high pitched giggling sounded throughout the restaurant. Both security doors closed, the right one almost cutting off Mike's golden tail. Then hallucinations of Bonnie and Freddy started to appear, along with the words It's Me. Another giggle, and there was a golden Freddy suit sitting in the corner, staring at the guard, then the the head turned and looked at Mike, then disappeared into thin air. The doors opened, and Mike and Luke looked at each other, uncertain of what that was all about. Mike stood by the window and kept an eye out, eyes flaming warily. The hallucinations appeared again, and a voice.

"**Looks like you made the others stop attacking you, eh? Well let's just fix that!" **It said, and he heard a few pained howls came from the main room, as well as a demented laugh. Mike immediately closed both doors, and just in time, because all four animatronics showed up, two per side, eyes black with white in the middle.

"How much percentage do we have? Mike asked. Luke was sweating profusely, and he looked at the tablet.

"Eighty six percent and dropping fast! It's only two am!" Luke started to hyperventilate, before trying to calm himself. Mike looked from his hook to the doors, weighing his chances of finding the circuit box and turning on the main power once the reserves got low. Deciding to take a chance, he stood in front of the right door and got in a sprint position. He hit the door button and sprinted out, hitting the button again as he collided with Freddy. Now locked out of the office, he got off of Freddy and ran down the hall past Chica, golden hook checked behind him, but they were content with camping the doors. Now free, he took a look backstage, getting shivers as he remembered where he died. No circuit box. Kitchen? Nope. Pirates cove? Nope. He was about to give up and go back to Luke when he spotted it under the bathroom camera. Yes! Racing over, he opened the box and looked at the switches, none SAID main power, but one said reserves, and another next to it said main. He flipped the switch, but nothing happened. About one frustrated minute later, the main power came on! He grinned in triumph before he heard a scream. Rushing back to the office, he discovered that the main power unfortunately did not go to the security doors.

He ran down the hall and snatched Luke out of Freddy's hands, turning tail and sprinting away from the four. Luke was crying softly as Mike carried him bridal style. Mike continued to run away from the pursuing animatronics, widening the gap between Luke's death and safety. As he looped through the office once more, the clock struck the ever so satisfying six am. Mike slowed down and stopped in the other hallway, watching as the animatronics walked back to their places."It's over, today either you quit or you stay another night, but I advise against it. The nights get more difficult as it goes on." Mike told him.

"I think I'll quit. No point in risking my life for minimum wage. Thank you for saving me." Luke said. Mike nodded and went backstage, sitting on the table before putting his eyepatch down and waiting for the next night. Shortly after, he heard the manager come in and then Luke deadpanning that he quit. His vision became blurry, then he found himself back in the black abyss. Looking down at himself, he was still the fox. The voice he originally heard spoke again.

"Your first success. Be careful though, Golden Freddy will want the guards dead, and he will slowly be more aggressive. I am granting you your first power, but make sure those close scrapes won't happen again. Your first power is teleportation. For every guard you save for a night, you will gain one more power. If you fail me, you will lose a power, do not lose more than you have, for your last power will be your second life, and I cannot grant you another."

"Who are you?" He asked the voice.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Then his vision returned, and he got off of the table and stood up, checking the clock, it was 11:30 time for the new guard to show up.


	4. A new mystery

He waited a little while before testing out his new power. He thought of being right behind the guard's usual chair, and with a small flurry of sparks, he disappeared and reappeared behind the new guy. Not new guy, new girl! The new guard had blue streaked brown hair, and looked around twenty two. She stood up, and she was about Mike's old height, looking around the office before she turned around finally noticed Mike. She started backing away, then bumped into the desk, then cast a fearful glance at him. She had crimson eyes and a beautiful face.

"Forgive me if I scared you, but for tonight, I am your protector. My name is Mike Schmidt. The animatronics are being controlled, and they will try to kill you, but I will protect you to the best of my abilities. Miss..?"

"M-M-Mary. Why are you on fire?"

"Well, Mary, it is the fire of my immortal soul, for I was killed inside of this suit only three days ago. Pleased to meet you." Mike told her. Flipping his eyepatch up, he walked out from behind the chair and held his hand out for her to shake, and she did, sizing up his suit. "The phone will ring at the start of your shift and the main power will cut out, switching to the reserves for the night in order to conserve power. Stay safe, use the doors only when necessary. If you need my help, just call. Goodnight." He turned and walked out the right door. As soon as he entered the dining hall, the main power turned off and the reserves kicked in, darkening the area. The animatronics clutched their head and writhed in pain as they were possessed by that golden bear. They straightened and stared forwards, eyes black with white pinpricks.

Bonnie walked backstage, first near the doorway, then staring into the camera, Chica went to the kitchen, and Foxy started peeking out his curtains. Deciding to try something, he went backstage, and came up behind Bonnie, before striking his head with the back of his golden hook, hoping to knock the bear's control for a small bit. All that happened was Bonnie's head was knocked sideways, but it went back to it's original place, staring at the camera. He kicked Bonnie, no effect. Frustrated, he left before trying to do the same to Freddy, with the same result. He walked around a bit, then teleported around, once bored with that, he went over to the hallways and once the animatronics were in front of the door, he called out to Mary to close that door until they left or went back to the corner. A scream was heard from the office and Mike ran down to the office, but the doors were closed and that bear was there! Mary was in a corner holding up the tablet in defense. Mike immediately teleported in and rushed the bear, slamming him against the wall, then opening the left door and kicking him out and jumping on him. Slashing at him with his hook and punching his face. The bear seemed to not even be affected when he delivered a powerful punch to it's mouth, then before Mike could deliver another, the bear disappeared, leaving hallucinations behind him as Mike slashed through air. Getting up, he looked around angrily before coming back in the office to help Mary. He held out his hand and she took it as Mike pulled her up.

"That was who's controlling the animatronics. They used to walk around and talk back before '87, but then they had to stay stationary during the day, but at night they roamed and tried to get revenge, but last night I put a stop to that before that golden bear started to control them. It's almost five, so I suggest either quitting today or coming back tonight, but I advise you to quit."

"I want to come back, they need help, and I want to get to the bottom of this mystery as well. I guess for tomorrow I can bring my magnum for defense against the bear." Mary shivered. The clock chimed six as Mary got out of the chair. "I'll see you tonight though I guess." He watched as she walked out the door, and he went backstage and sat down like last time. Almost as soon as he sat down, he found himself in the black abyss, and the voice spoke again.

"Golden Freddy won't be harmed so easily like you tried to, but he is very powerful and can easily defeat you, I think he's trying to taunt you. Anyways, your next power is telekinesis, not the most useful, I know, but with this version lets you do things like kick or punch someone or something or shock it with varying amounts that you can set without actually touching something. Shocking will only help Golden Freddy, so don't try to, but you can telepathically bind someone or something down, but Golden Freddy can break free of that, so it's easier to use it on the animatronics."

"Great, and can I wake up about two hours ahead of when Mary gets here? I want to teleport back to my house and get a few things."

"Sure, be my guest, not much will work on Golden, so grab as much as you want! Something is bothering me though, Golden didn't do anything against us without reason, and I can't find a reason we hadn't settled about." After that, Mike found himself backstage at 9:30. Thinking about his bedroom, he teleported there and went to his gun safe, opening it up, he got out his Uzi which he wasn't supposed to really have, and two clips. He pulled out a gun belt and put the two clips in it, then reached under his bedside table and got his custom Deagle, which was red with a golden engraving of a dragon on the barrel. He checked the clip, full, and flicked the safety off and put it in his belt. He went back and locked his safe which had two more guns, a gauss shotgun and a hunting rifle. He got one more clip for his Deagle and teleported back to the restaurant. Checking the clock, it was only 10:45. He held the Uzi in his left hand and tried to hold it in a correct way, but semi failed. He held the trigger and grip in his left hand and tried to hold under the barrel with his hook, but it wasn't easy to keep it there. Putting it on the table, he took out his Deagle and held it in his left hand, still uncomfortable, but it could work. Putting the Deagle back in the holster, he slid his hook trough the trigger guard of the Uzi and held it like that, it felt weird but it was sturdier than the other position. He wanted to test fire it, but it was loud, and he didn't have a silencer for either of his weapons and the few gangs he had pissed off in the area know that he was the only one in the town with these guns and might come after the pizzeria. He heard the door open and close, and someone walking to the security office. Must be Mary. He put the strap from his Uzi on and walked out and over to the office.

Once he saw Mary through the window, he saw her fiddling with her magnum and the bulge of six other bullets in her pocket. She noticed him and the faint gleaming of metal in his hands.

"What do you have there? A crowbar?" She saw Mike grin.

"No, something much more deadly." As he came into the light he saw Mary's eyes bulge at the Uzi in his hand and hook.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" She asked.

"Oh, just home. I pissed off a few gangs around here a few years ago and needed to make sure I could scare them off. I have more guns, but I rarely used them. I got the Deagle after I got out of the military. I had an engraving of a dragon on it because it sounded like a dragon, and I had it painted red because it was the most practical one that went along with the dragon." The power turned off and reserves kicked in, and the pained screams happened again. "Wait here, I want to try something." Mike walked out to the dining room and telepathically bound the animatronics to stay in their area, Foxy able to roam in his cove, then the band onstage. Bonnie tried to go backstage, but when he tried to go off the stage, he was stopped by an invisible wall. He tried to punch it, but his fist glanced off it. Satisfied, he reinforced the boundaries and went back to the office. "They should stay there for a while, so we can talk unless that bear shows up. I'm still a bit skeptical about using this though. I haven't had to fire it in two years. The time I did was in self defense but nobody ever suspected me. This thing has a big recoil, so you have to have sturdy hands and a good grip." Mike looked at his Deagle and took that out, letting the Uzi hang near his waist. They heard a high pitched giggle and Mike growled. "He's here." Mike went outside and checked both doors, not seeing him. He stood in front of the desk, then Golden showed up in front of him and he fired, but only had a nanosecond to use his telekinesis stop the bullet from hitting Mary in the head as golden teleported way right before the shot. He looked around, and Mary held her gun at the ready. He felt his barriers on the stage and cove break, and he closed both doors. The animatronics started screaming oddly as they all ran down the halls, banging on the doors. Mike mentally kicked them away and shocked them with 20 volts and they had to stop as their fail safes kicked in and shut them down. They started rebooting and Mike and Mary stood back to back, guns in hand.

"Mary, if you see him, open fire immediately." Mike looked around, but didn't see him. He opened both doors and bound the animatronics to stay on the floor. Golden Freddy appeared in the left doorway and Mike shot, the bullet actually managing to get him in the shoulder! But what they didn't expect was for a purple humanoid looking thing to fly out the back of it once the bullet hit and it hit the wall before sliding down and disappearing. Then Golden Freddy started to twitch and the black eye sockets were filled with green eyes and he didn't seem so dark as before, in fact, it felt like he was actually brightening the room.

"Thank you for freeing me from him, I hate that stupid murderer and his abilities. He was controlling me and using my powers to control your friends. It might be wise for me to make sure he cant get to me again, by the way, it's good to see another of the gold generation walking around, even if it is possessed." With that, the golden suit disappeared in a small golden dust cloud, leaving behind a warm scent. The clock struck six, and Mike unbound the animatronics and telekinetically moved them back to the stage positions while Mary got her stuff together and left, waving goodbye and driving off. Mike went backstage and put his weapons behind a cabinet and sat down on the table, ready for the next night.


End file.
